Glances
by Bonnie Black
Summary: Sequel to Glimpses. SLASH, AU, MPreg. Harry and Draco's love and life after the War, told from Draco's POV.


Glances

Glances

February 23, 2000

Draco stared ahead blankly, eyes wide and unblinking. Thoughts were racing through his mind a mile a minute, offering no reprieve and even less actual sense. Almost without his being aware of what was happening, he felt his body swaying, his knees grew weak and his legs shook horribly. Any moment now, he was going to take a step and end up on his ass…

"Breath, dear,"

As if the word had broken a spell, Draco seemed to snap awake at the sound of his mother's voice. Straightening his back and squaring his shoulders with sudden alertness, he turned his head to see Narcissa at his side, smiling encouragingly and proudly. Beautiful as ever, she looked like royalty in formal, sapphire dress robes.

She raised a hand to rub his back soothingly. "You have nothing to worry about, Draco. This is what you've been waiting for, for much longer than you even realize you _have_ been waiting."

Draco felt his face contort to give her a very confused look and he even opened his mouth to tell her that made no sense whatsoever, but at that moment, the large double doors before him opened up.

Suddenly the nerves and odd not-quite-dizziness had evaporated the moment Draco laid eyes on the most amazing man in the world. Every-bit Draco's childhood fantasy, Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome, Harry Potter stood beaming not even a few good, fast lunges away.

Draco didn't seem to recall walking passed all those people, including the necessary evil-reporters. Latter on, all memory of Narcissa sniffling in his peripheral vision or the sudden appearance of the slim band of his future, or even the breathtaking kiss he and Harry managed to attract catcalls with…..it all seemed to vanish as the highlight of the even burned brightly in Draco's mind.

Harry took his breath away with that-never-failing-to-charm grin. And Draco would never forget the look in the eyes of the man he loved when a strong voice announced:

"… present to you: Harry and Draco Potter!"

May 2, 2000

If Lucius Malfoy had lived through the War, there is no doubt he would have killed himself anyway after hearing of his son's marriage to Harry Bloody Potter. If Lord Malfoy could see his only son and heir now…well, he's already rolling over in his grave as it is.

Draco giggled—yes, _giggled_—and kicked his legs in a faux-desperate attempt to escape the ultimate tickle torture. Sitting (or rather, slouching) in his bed with mounds upon mounds of pillows, Draco would have been all set to relax and finish off his carton of ice cream while watching _The Lion King_, if it hadn't been for his rather mischievous husband. Harry lay on his side across the middle of their bed, clearly entertaining himself by tormenting the blonde. Who knew Draco Malfoy had ridiculously ticklish feet?

"Harry!" Draco cried through his laughter, pulling his knees up to his chest, or as close to it as he could get with the obvious bump of a developing baby getting in the way. "Stop it! My stomach hurts, dammit!"

Harry laughed, and pushed himself up limberly, laughing again when Draco gave him a wide eyed _Don't-You-Dare_ look. Harry grinned and crawled over to his husband. "Oh, poor thing! Here, let me make it better."

Even as Draco sank back comfortably with Harry leaning over him, the blonde still managed to give a disbelieving roll of the eyes. "Huh, and who caused it in the first place? Hm?"

Harry gently stretched Draco's legs down and out of the way, leaned in more and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the blonde's collar bone. "The baby," he said, by way of answering.

Draco gave a small giggle-ish chuckle. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, he kissed the other's cheek. "The baby wasn't the one attacking my feet, Potter." He ended with a pleased sigh as Harry's hand found its way under his over-sized shirt and began tracing slow, lazy circles on Draco's stretched tummy.

Harry made a loud noncommittal noise that was only slightly muffled by the skin of Draco's throat.

"Harry!" Draco gasped, partially in disbelief, as Harry positioned himself between his legs, and one large hand traveled down to Draco's bum.

Harry mumbled into Draco's throat, but it was legible enough. "Don't scold me. I'm responsible for taking care of you….mm…_every_ part of you…"

Draco wasn't about to argue.

August 6, 2000

"This can't be normal!"

"It's perfectly normal--"

"No! If this was bloody _normal_, people wouldn't do it more than once!"

"Draco, trust me--"

"Trust you? Trust _you_? Are you barking mad? _You_ are the one who did this to me! I hope you don't sleep for months after this!"

Draco was well past hysterics at this point. He didn't remember signing up for shooting pain and Emergency Rooms at two o'clock in the morning on the hottest night of the blasted summer. He absolutely did not agree to suffering for hours on end while Potter sat there, perfectly pain-free and calm. Calm!

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Draco gave a long, loud hiss, silently pleased when he saw Potter wince from having his hand crushed. "Oh, Merlin, I hate you right now!" Then he all but threw Potter's hand away, and the poor man looked like some one had just struck him. Well, Draco thought, serves him right.

The Healer, situated by Draco's feet with her hands under the thin hospital gown, gave a short, honestly amused laugh. "No worries, Mr. Potter." She said to the shocked soon-to-be-father, "He's just caught in the moment. You'll be his bet friend by the time the little one's begging for attention at all times of the night."

Harry looked reassured, and Draco had a split second to swear he would knock the git down a peg or two before the worst of the worst sorts of pain went shooting up his spin.

…Of course, all thoughts of punishing husbands and shouting obscenities at healers very nearly vanished from his mind the moment he suddenly found he could breathe and sink back into the cushions. That was right before the world was thrown on its head and Harry was demoted to only the second most important person in Draco's life.

And so it was that James Orion Potter was born, sporting one father's magnificently thick black hair and the other father's excellent set of lungs.

August 29, 2000

Not for the first time, Draco hoped Harry realized just how lucky he was. Surviving the life he had led was one thing, his Auror career another, and now he even had a beautiful, bouncing baby boy to brighten his days. And, the best part: he, Draco M. Potter, was the lucky sod's husband.

And Draco didn't do certain things for just anyone.

Then again, Draco didn't get turned on so much by just anyone, either.

Draco moaned loudly, digging his nails into his husband's hips as the other man bucked. With the Savior's sex firmly locked between his lips, Draco continued to make the most amazing noises and delicious motions with his tongue. The raven haired man threaded his fingers through Draco's hair, gentle yet eager as they urged Draco on.

"Oh, Draco! … So good, uh! Yes… keep going, love…" Harry's voice was hardly a whispered, his fingers massaging Draco's scalp even as he undulated his hips against the blonde's mouth.

Draco would never be able to express the affect Harry's pleasure had on him. Every sound, no mater how insignificant, that fell from Harry's lips during sex was sinful. Draco had given blow jobs to other men before, but Harry was the only one who ever had or would taste so good. And the smell! No one should smell so good, especially when they're glittering with sweat.

And don't even get started of the mere sight of a horny Harry Potter…

Draco pulled himself off of his lover's cock with a wet slurp. Harry, panting and muscles taut with excitement and anticipation, raised a hand and beckoned him closer, a suspiciously Slytherin-like grin on his face.

Without another word, Draco crawled up the man's body, moving his legs so he wound up straddling the other man. Carefully sitting down so their bodies did not join, Draco happily and eagerly rubbed his backside against Harry's groin, likewise enjoying the friction between his own groin and Harry's stomach.

Draco arched as far as his back would allow him as Harry's hands grabbed his hips and rocked him harder. "Merlin, Draco…" Harry panted against his shoulder. Draco gasped in delight when Harry thrust his hips upward. Hard. "…The things you do to me…"

Surely, if there was ever a list of embarrassing bedroom-noises, Draco would have covered them all. He let out another, higher pitched squeal as he clung to Harry like a lifeline. "Harry…Oh, Harry…yes, don't stop! Oh yeah!"

In the next heartbeat, Draco found himself sandwiched between the mattress and Harry's hard, needy body. Dissolving into meaningless grunts and groans, the blonde wrapped his legs around Harry's narrow hips. Reveling in the way Harry was so perfectly cradled by his hips, Draco reached down to guide Harry into his body, to reestablish their love in the way they did best…

And the ear/mood shattering caterwauling of a hungry baby tore through the manor.

September 6, 2000

Draco had never been so content as he had been with Harry. Every good memory involved the handsome raven-haired man, and very nearly every bad memory didn't. And as corny as it sounds, Draco couldn't wait to keep making such happy memories with his husband. With his family.

So that was what he was doing.

Draco watched, a very pleasant, almost reverent smile on his face. Harry sat on the floor of their living room, back up against the couch, knees raised with little James placed back against his thighs. Harry, seemingly unable to get enough of their beautiful son, gently ruffled the babe's black tresses (which were considerably more organized than his father's), and sweetly traced his fingertips over the smooth skin of Jamie's chubby, perfectly rosy cheeks. A delighted smile brightened Harry's green eyes whenever little Jamie attempted to crush his pinky in his tiny fist.

"Happy one month birthday, James!" Harry cooed, leaning forward to kiss his son's forehead. The little bundle of joy kicked him in the gut with happiness. "Ugh, he got me!" Harry pretend-groaned, using one hand to clutch his "hurt" stomach.

Draco laughed from his spot curled up in the corner of the couch. Harry recovered quickly and went back to playing with their baby. Grinning, Draco stretched then scooted over so that he could reach around Harry. Kissing his husband on the cheek, he reached down and easily plucked James from Harry's lap.

"Hey!" Harry said smiling, immediately turning so he had his family in his direct line of sight.

Draco returned to his corner, settling the now spitting James into the crook of his arm. "You're more than welcome to come join us." He said simply, shooting Harry a grin as he rubbed soothing circles on James's tummy.

Harry was already easing himself down next to him on the couch, one arm around his family. "Don't mind if I do," Harry said, kissing Draco soundly on the lips.

A loud burp sounded from between them, and the two looked down to see James grinning toothlessly at them, little fingers gripping little toes as he played with his own feet.

Draco raised his eyebrow at his husband, "He definitely gets that from you,"

December 24, 20000

…And he had thought last Christmas had been terrible. Draco had never been as depressed as he was now. He was happily married to the man of his dreams, had the perfect son, the type of home he had always wanted…and was perfectly alone on Christmas Eve.

It wasn't even like Potter could use the on-death's-door-step excuse like last year!

Draco sneaked into the nursery for what must have been the hundredth time in the past hour. Glancing at the cruel clock stating 11:42 pm at him, he angrily (but quietly) moved over to the crib. James was laying on his back, pretty pale blue eyes not-quite closed and one whole fist stuffed into his mouth. Draco watched fondly as his son gave a random, fitful squirm in his sleep.

The blonde man slowly reached down and smoothed the thick black locks on James's head. Well, at least someone would be having a good Christmas. Draco truly wished he could be as carefree as a child, just for tonight.

James's face scrunched up and he whimpered angrily. Draco calmly hushed him and pulled the little fist from his mouth. James promptly let out wail of dissatisfaction.

In the next moment, James fell silent in his father's arms, happily, and yet sleepily, suckling at Draco's nipple. Draco gave a half frown as he remembered Potter's taunting and his own horror at finding his chest wasn't quite so perfectly flat come the last month of his pregnancy.

"I love watching you two together."

Draco turned around, shocked, to find his long lost husband leaning against the door frame of the nursery. A soft smile was on Potter's dirt smeared face, his hands in the pockets of his torn jeans, and his ebony hair falling free around his handsome face.

Draco reminded himself not to smile. "Oh. You're home." He said expressionlessly, turning around again. He patted James's bum the way his mother had taught him to sooth babies back to sleep. He felt more than heard Potter come up behind him. Draco offered no reaction when his husband's hands circled his waist, their bodies touched, and Potter rested his chin on Draco's shoulder.

Potter sighed. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

Draco glanced at the clock over the crib. Yes, it was indeed Christmas morning.

Potter's hands ran up and down his sides comfortingly. He kissed the blonde's neck and whispered against his skin: "I came back as soon as I could, love. The Aurors needed me…"

Draco snorted, "Yes, because _we_ don't need you at all." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Potter curled one arm around Draco entirely, pressing his front to Draco's back. His other hand came up to gently rest on James's hair. "Don't be like that, Draco. I'm home now. For the rest of the week, I'm all yours,"

Draco huffed.

"I mean it," Potter continued. "You, me, and Jamie. We can celebrate the holidays over, and over again, if that's what you want."

The blonde was only slightly surprised that Potter let go of him so easily when he shrugged out of the embrace. Keeping his eyes on his lazily nursing son, Draco pouted. "I just want you out of harms way for once… even just for the holidays…"

The other man sighed once more. "Draco, I'm an Auror--"

"Who would rather spend Christmas Eve staking out evil wizards than being at home with his family." Draco finished for him.

"You know that's not true." Potter's tone carried nothing but suppressed anger.

Draco took his time walking over to the crib and easing his son back to bed. Finally, he looked over at his husband, ignoring the wetness in the corners of his eyes. "This time last year, I thought you were gone from me forever."

Potter's entire body noticeably relaxed and a deep frown crossed his features. "I'll always be here, Draco." And he opened his arms expectantly.

With only the slightest hesitance, Draco crossed the room and stepped into his husband's arms once more. Once Harry was holding him tightly, Draco felt his depression finally ease. "I love you," He whispered in Harry's ear, holding the other man to him just as tightly.

February 23, 2001

A long, soft sigh passed Draco's lips as he felt himself sink further into the hot water and equally warm body behind him. Eyes closed contentedly, he leaned his head back to rest on Harry's shoulder, his expression that of utter bliss.

Harry's strong, comforting chuckle sounded next to his ear, accompanied by quick, lovely kiss to the blonde's head. "Happy Anniversary, love."

Draco mumbled wordlessly, too comfortable to respond properly.

Harry merely laughed again and wrapped his arms more securely around the blonde man's waist.

Draco kept his eyes closed, not quite on the verge of sleep just yet. Instead, he focused on the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest against his back, the hot water and romantic bubble bath soothing his skin, and the wonderful, rare silence that you only truly appreciate once you've got a baby in the house. His stomach was pleasantly full from a fantastic home-made diner (courtesy of his amazing husband) and his body equally relaxed by the unplanned massage and mind blowing love-making earlier that night (once again, he had an absolutely amazing husband).

Yes, it was a good day.

All sleepy musings broke off as Harry's hands began rubbing slow, sensual circles on his stomach. Breathing deeply, Draco squirmed slightly and moaned appreciatively, enjoying the simple touch.

"Mmm, love you," Draco muttered, his breath coming out in puffs.

Harry kissed his neck lightly. "Love you, too."

One of Harry's hands slid lower, fingers gently cupping the blonde between the legs. Draco moaned louder, raising his hips a little as he was suddenly feeling much more awake. The raven haired man gave as small squeeze while his other hand dragged up the blonde's chest. Draco, his body inflamed with need, ran his hands over his husband's thighs, which were situated on either side of him. He could feel Harry's impressive erection poking against his back, and for a moment he was torn between staying just where he was and enjoying the moment, verses moving and treating the love of his life.

Just as he tensed to turn around, Harry nipped at his ear and simultaneously pinched a nipple as well as giving Draco's cock a much firmer stroke. "Just relax." Harry whispered, his strong arms flexing around the blonde as he moved talented hands over him. "All I want to do is touch you…"

Draco couldn't seem to find a good reason for him to stop, so he happily leaned back again.

Harry moaned a bit, nuzzling his face into Draco's neck, as he held the slight swell of his husband's er…_breast_. Rolling the hard nub at the tip between his fingers, his hand flexed to knead the pink flesh. Draco whimpered despite himself: as much as he hated the womanly feature, they proved to be rather sensitive.

The blonde man nearly squeaked as the hand on his cock suddenly dropped even lower. Harry's middle finger entered him quickly, pumping in and out much too slowly.

Draco raised his hips. "Merlin…"

"Sh," Harry said, moving the hand on Draco's chest to his hip, pushing the blonde down. A second finger joined the first, and Draco keened.

"Harry…" Draco said in a breathy whisper. His hands began sliding up and down Harry's thighs appreciatively. "Oh!"

Three fingers probing his body, he was only vaguely aware of Harry's other hand moving before it joined the other between his legs. Gently playing with Draco's balls, Harry worked his body into a burning mass of need for the third time that night. Draco's cock was straining, and the next time he bucked his hips, the red tip broke the surface of the water. Harry groaned.

All but whimpering, Draco whined in the back of his throat and stubbornly rocked his entire body, rubbing his lower back against his lover's unbelievably hard cock.

"Ugh! Please, Harry," Draco moaned as Harry's fingers wracked against that special spot inside him. "I want you so bad—you don't even know… Oh!"

Harry panted heavily in his ear. "I want you more," he whispered hotly, voice husky. "You have no idea how hot you look right now, all wet and needy…"

Harry's fingers still buried inside him and one hand on the base of his cock, Draco straightened up abruptly and made to raise himself at a better angle. In doing so, Harry's wonderfully long fingers were removed and made room for something much more satisfying. Harry's now free hand disappeared from Draco's sight and the next moment, Draco was crying out as Harry guided himself into his husband's waiting body.

Water and now-sparse bubble bath splashed around them, sloshing onto the bathroom tiles, as they hungrily thrust against each other. Pleasure running like liquid fire through their veins, they moaned together and groped for each other in their passion.

It wasn't until later, once they had collapsed in the much-emptier tub, legs tangled and chests heaving, that Draco started complaining about the mess…

May 5, 2001

Draco's head turned so quickly he almost got whiplash. Staring across the kitchen at his mother, he knew instantly that her shocked, wide eyed expression was mirrored on his own face. Turning around, his hands wet from washing dishes, he tore his gaze from her to look at his son.

James was bouncing excitedly in his baby seat, Narcissa seated closely to him the better to dote on her only grandchild. The little one grinned in a rather Harry-esque way as he continued kicking his feet and shaking his fists for the pure joy of it, goo-ga-ing the whole way.

Draco felt a smile crossing his face as he crossed the kitchen. He looked at his mother briefly, "Did you just hear…?"

"Yes," She said, suddenly beaming as she turned to face her grandson fully. She leaned close to him. "What was that, Jamie? What did you say?"

Jamie's response was to blow bubbles with his own spit, then giggle fitfully.

Draco pulled over a chair and sat in front of his son. "Come on, Jamie, say it again! Come on, say 'Daddy!'"

Jamie grinned widely, showing off his gums, and slapped his chubby hands over his face.

"Jamie, James…" Narcissa eventually got his attention away from his cute little hands, then waved at Draco. "Who's this?"

Jamie squealed and, bouncing excitedly, waved his hand at his father too, saying "Ba baba, de hehe bo!" And other such baby noises.

"Oh come on, Jamie!" Draco said, catching his son's little hands. "Who am I? Am I….Daddy?"

Jamie positively shrieked with laughter.

Draco sighed and, releasing the boy's hands, fell back in his seat. Narcissa frowned in disappointment as she looked over at her son.

"Wow, who died?" Harry said as he entered the kitchen to find his son having the time of his life and his husband and mother-in-law looking thoroughly depressed.

Draco glared at Harry, but otherwise didn't move. "Your son likes tormenting me almost as much as you do."

Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes. She gave a Harry's bewildered look a smile. "We thought we heard Jamie say 'Daddy,' but we seem it have been mistaken."

"No," Draco said as he got up in huff. "He did say it! He just likes to annoy me. I swear, Potter, he's too much like you for his own good."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure that's it." In a few short strides he was standing beside Jamie's high chair. Leaning over, he kissed his son's head and ruffled his hair (something that generally drove Draco up the wall but sent Jamie into hysterical giggles). "Hey there, buddy, talking already, eh?" He shot his husband a teasing grin, which was returned by glowering glare.

Everyone's jaw dropped when Jamie screamed joyfully, his legs and arms moving a mile a minute.

"DADDY!"

…Shocked silence…

"I told you!" Draco said victoriously.

July 10, 2001

"Draco! Draco, get down here! Quickly!"

Said blonde jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs in nothing but pajamas, instantly on alert. Wand in hand, he stomped down the stairs to the living room. Harry didn't yell in panic just because he felt like it. Something was wrong…

"…Harry?"

Draco froze in the doorway at the sight of his grinning, unbelievably awake and lively husband.

Hands on his hips, but wand still out in case he felt like hexing the git for making him worry, not to mention waking him up, Draco hissed at the other man. "What. The. Hell."

Harry practically bounced across the room to crush Draco in a hug. Picking the smaller man off the ground, Harry kissed his cheek and laughed. "Oh love, you've got to see this! I'm so…gah, I can't even tell you! You just have to see!" Putting the extremely confused and not a little bit cautious blonde back on his feet, the Man-who-lived-to-alternately-make-Draco's-life-a-living-hell-and-still-make-it-woth-living raced around the couch and stopped abruptly.

He beckoned Draco over, an excited smile that was far too similar to their son's on his beaming face. "Wait till you see!"

Draco came to stand next to Harry. Instantly, he saw Jamie sitting across the of the couch form them, grinning cheekily t them from his spot amid his scattered toys. "What is it I'm supposed to be looking at?" Draco said with the voice of someone resigned to watching after an annoying child.

Harry placed a hand on his lover's shoulder and urged him down to the floor. "Just crouch here, and watch." Harry said, still beaming, before he left Draco's side to go pick up their son.

Harry pushed the toys out of the way, and then turned so he and Jamie were facing Draco.

Jamie giggled and waved wildly at Draco, "Daddy!"

Draco smiled lovingly back.

"Alright, Jamie." Harry said as he set the boy on his feet. "Show Daddy what you did this morning."

Draco clapped a hand to his mouth as Harry let go of Jamie's hand AND JAMIE STEPPED FORWARD ON HIS OWN!

"Oh my Merlin!" Draco cried. "Harry! He's walking!"

Harry grinned too; following Jamie's progress with one hand protectively at the boy's back to catch him each time there looked to be an impending fall. Jamie's legs wobbled and he looked about ready to fall several times in just a few steps, but he was giggling and baby-talking the entire way.

Draco stopped crouching in favor of sitting on his knees. He held his arms out. "That's my boy, Jamie! Come on, you can make it!"

Jamie got about half the length of the couch before he lost his balance. Harry caught him, grinning as he set the boy back on his feet. "Want to try again, James?" Harry said with laughter in his voice, eyes only for his son at that moment.

Harry let go of him and Jamie promptly bounced in excitement and landed on his diaper-padded bum. An immediate giggle attack sent the boy rolling on the ground.

Harry and Draco shared a look, one of pride and joy, even as their silly son got on his hands and knees and decided his time was better spent making a bigger mess out of his extensive toy collection.

August 6, 2001

"Happy Birthday, James Potter!"

Draco had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as yet another Weasley-woman swooped down on his attention-mongering son. Angelina Weasley (married to Fred) all but smothered the beaming child with hugs and kisses…it seemed to be a recurring theme with these women…

"My turn, my turn!" Ginny Weasley finally got her hands on her favorite (only) 'nephew' and proceeded to tickle the crap out of the boy. As the fiery haired woman blew a loud raspberry on James's chubby, smiling cheek, Angelina prepared to steal the birthday boy back.

"He's already one," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist.

Draco smiled at his husband before returning his gaze to his playful son. "I think I'm okay with him growing up." He said, then ruined the moment by giving Harry a superior look. "I don't think I could live much longer with two children running around. Maybe you'll learn something from him."

Harry had the sense to at least pretend to be offended. "Is that so?"

Draco smirked, patted Harry's cheek tenderly, said "Yes, because I am always right," and then turned his attention to the goings on around him.

Draco didn't have to see it to know Harry was looking at him with the loving, beautiful gleam in his emerald eyes.

October 16, 2001

Harry sat at the table, tapping his quill on the only half-filled sheet in front of him. A frown creased his lightly tanned forehead, and his brows pinched together in concentration. Under the table, one long leg stretched out while the other shook with the impatient tapping of his foot.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched his husbands from the doorway.

"What you working on?" Draco asked, pushing himself off of the doorframe.

Harry looked up and gave the blonde a half smile before glaring down at the page again. "Case report," he said simply, voice gruff in a way that reminded Draco of the way he'd been during the War. "About the Skinner Murders."

"Ah," Draco said, reaching out and rubbing the man's shoulders. Harry's latest Auror case had been tracking down an insane werewolf who had gone on a muggle killing spree. Not a particularly difficult case, but a terribly long one.

Harry threw his quill down and leaned back into Draco's touch. He stretched his legs out and reached up to hold Draco's forearms. "James is in bed?" He asked tiredly.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, yawning and complaining the whole way."

"Hmm." Harry said, green eyes closing and his hands slipping from Draco's arms.

Draco abandoned the mini-massage and moved around to sit in Harry's lap. Draco had always been small, so Harry had never found holding him like this to be uncomfortable. Instantly, Harry's arms wrapped around him and he raised his head the better to look in his lover's eyes.

Draco placed a sweet, closed-mouth kiss on his lips. "I wanted to ask you something, and I think you could use a good distraction."

"Mmm, kay," He said by way of agreement as he kissed Draco just below his ear.

Draco waited for Harry to resurface before he spoke again.

"I want another baby."

Harry froze, blinking expressionlessly at Draco, his arms suddenly tense around the blonde.

"Harry?" Draco prompted, sitting up a little straighter so he could look at Harry better. "Well?"

Harry let out a long breath, looking away for a second. "You really want more kids?"

Draco nodded. "I thought you always wanted a big family…"

A chuckle bubbled up from Harry's throat. He looked up at Draco with a strange look in his eyes that Draco couldn't quite place. "I would love that, Draco." He said. "But I seem to remember someone saying they would never go through that again…"

Harry didn't have the room to duck when Draco swatted at him for the teasing, which, of course, only got Harry laughing at him.

The blonde cut his laughter short by thoroughly and passionately kissing the life out of him.


End file.
